


A Brief Interlude

by justthehiddles



Series: Smutty Shakespeare [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Door Sex, F/M, Reader is a teacher, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut and Shakespeare, Teasing, Tom is a little shit, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, improper use of shakespeare, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are a huge fan of Shakespeare so you don’t miss the chance to come on the field trip to the local theater.  Surprise!  Tom is there as a special guest and he gives you the most stimulating performance.





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_romantic_spoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/gifts).

“Everyone single file!” you yelled across the lobby. 

The group of middle schoolers ignored you. You rolled your eyes. You expected this kind of behavior on a field trip. Especially one to the theater. To see Shakespeare.

You came along not as an official chaperone on this trip, but you volunteered because loved the theater. You loved Shakespeare. As a former theater geek, the thrill of the stage never left you. You took any opportunity to catch a show when you could afford to do so on your teacher’s salary. You jumped at the chance to come watch a collection of Shakespeare scenes with the school. Even if it meant wrangling disinterested 13-year-olds all day. 

“My you have quite the task on your hands.” a smooth voice cut through the din of the children’s chatter.

You spun on your heels to spy a tall man with a trimmed beard and long curls standing behind you. He wasn’t a teacher; you knew all the faculty. And his tailored suit was too expensive to be an actor with the company. He was a stranger indeed.

“Yes, I do…” you raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled and extended his hand.

“My apologies. Thomas, but call me Tom.” He flashed you a smile and your stomach flipped.

“Y/N. They are good kids. But you know how kids are… Shakespeare doesn’t compete with YouTube.”

Tom smiled.

“True.” He leaned in close to whisper, “I think Shakespeare is best appreciated in a more stimulating environment.”

You suppressed a moan. His voice did things to your body that should be illegal. As you opened your mouth to respond, he disappeared into the crowd of kids. 

You craned your neck but somehow he was nowhere in view. You frowned, hoping the handsome stranger named Tom would stick around.

After much effort, all the kids and chaperones were seated in the auditorium. The director of the company stood on the bare stage. 

“Welcome everyone! And thank you for coming to our special presentation of Shakespeare: Condensed.“ the director bellowed into the audience. “We hope everyone enjoys the show. And as a special treat, we have an Olivier Award-Winning Actor to speak about the Bard afterwards. Allow me to introduce Tom Hiddleston!”

Your mouth dropped open as your mystery man strode onto the stage.

“I know. What a man!” your fellow teacher whispered to you. 

You nodded not bothering to your head.

“Thank you for the warm welcome.” Tom caught your eyes and focused. “I hope it is a stimulating experience.” 

You swallowed and shifted in your seat. A small smile grew on Tom’s face. As the house lights dimmed, you shifted to find yourself a more comfortable position. The play started but you found yourself unable to concentrate. Your mind distracted by thoughts of Tom and what you wanted to do with that perfect suit. 

A swish of fabric brushed your leg as someone walked past you. You looked to see Tom walk out of the auditorium without so much as a glance towards you. Your head dropped, and you noticed a piece of paper by your shoe. You unfolded it and read the note.

Meet me in the lobby. Wait 5 minutes.

Your heart fluttered as you tucked the note in your purse. Your legs bounced as you counted down the seconds and your friend kept staring at you. 

“Are you okay?” they asked.

“I’m not feeling so good..” you grabbed your stomach. “I’m going to the restroom.”

Your friend nodded, and you hustled out the back doors. The lobby was empty. No sign of Tom. You walked down a bit and felt an arm pull you into a small room. Tom slammed the door shut and pushed you into the door.

“So you like the Bard?” he whispered into your ear, breath hot on your neck.

You nodded.

“Yes.” you squeaked.

“Let’s see how well you answer when you are…” Tom nipped your earlobe eliciting a groan before taking a step back.

“We’ll start simple… Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo.”

You smirked as you pulled him in by his collar.

“Romeo and Juliet.” you crashed your lips into his, “Don’t patronize me.”

Tom pulled you tight against him. His tongue demanding entry to your mouth, which you gave without hesitation. You moaned against his lips as he ground his hips against yours, his erection prominent. Tom parted and pushed you into the small couch in the room. You hit with a bounce. Tom looked at you with a hungry look.

“Graze on my lips; and if those hills be dry, stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.” Tom recited as he walked towards you.

You gulped and searched your mind for the answer. While you did so, Tom undid the buttons of your blouse. He massaged your breasts through your bra and you arched your back.

“Umm…. Venus and Adonis!” you growled as Tom pinched your nipples into hard pebbles.

Tom grinned.

“Very good. Let’s see if you recognize this one. That’s a fair thought, to lie between maids’ legs.”

Tom sunk to his knees and pushed your skirt up to your waist. His long fingers teased your folds through your panties. You bucked your hips, desperate for more friction but Tom’s arm held you down tight, bicep flexing.

“Do you know, darling? Get it right and I shall reward you.” Tom licked his lips.

Your brain was foggy and focusing on college literature was not at the forefront of your mind. You searched for a wisp of an idea. Your eyes widened in recognition.

“Hamlet!” 

Tom smiled as his hands ran across the waist of your panties and he pulled them down. 

“Now, for your reward.” 

His head disappeared between your legs and he licked a long stripe across your slit. You moaned.

“Careful, darling, they might hear us and I would hate to be interrupted.” Tom said before returned to sucking on your clit. 

You felt your arousal grow with every stroke of Tom’s tongue. You bit your lip to prevent yourself from screaming. Tom teased your folds with his finger before plunging deep into your pussy. You clapped your hand over your mouth to muffle the screams.

“So wet for me, love.” Tom picked up the pace, and you sensed your release approaching.

“Please…” you begged in hush tones.

“Shh..” Tom hushed, “One more.”

Your head fell back in frustration as Tom removed his tongue and fingers. You were a mess.

“Flesh stays no further reason But rising at thy name doth point out thee.”

As Tom waited for you to answer, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. They fell to the floor and pooled at his feet. His underwear soon followed. His cock was at full attention. He pumped it a few times.

“I’m waiting.”

You couldn’t think of a play with that line in it. Tom’s smile grew as he saw the panic cross your face. In a moment of clarity and need, you shouted an answer.

“The Sonnets?”

Tom’s face fell in shock before his smile returning as he laid you down on the couch.

“You are the clever one.”

In one swift motion, Tom thrusted into you and you grunted. Your walls gripped his cock and he rolled his hips with each thrust. 

“You are so needy for me. Do you want release?”

“Yes!” 

Tom’s pace was frantic, his hips bruising against yours, his pubic bone grazing your clit.

“Cum for me!”

His command was all it took as you orgasmed, clenching Tom as he continued to thrust through your orgasm. His pace faltered, and you realized he was close. Soon he spilled into you with his own release. 

“Oh God!” he cried as he stilled.

After a few moments, he pulled himself out. He lowered himself to place a tender kiss on your lips.

“You are delightful.”

You smiled back. Tom began to collect his clothes when he glanced at his watch.

“I need to go clean up and you..” he handed your panties as he kissed you again “… need to make sure they don’t notice your absence.”

You nodded in a daze. A few moments later, you stepped out into the empty lobby. You snuck back to your seat.

“Are you feeling better?” your friend asked as you slid down. “You look flushed.”

“Hmm?” you looked at them. “Yeah, just a stomach bug. I’m fine.”

The performance ended a few moments later and Tom walked onto stage looking just as put together as he did before your tryst, save a bit of flush on his cheeks. You hung on his every word and it disappointed you when the talk ended and everyone began to shuffle out. 

You searched the lobby for Tom but there was no sight of him. As you reached the exit, an arm snaked around your waist. 

“If you are up for more, here’s my number.” He pressed a piece of paper into the palm of your hand.

You smiled and entered it into your phone. The rest of the day you spent brushing up on your Shakespeare. You wanted to be prepared.


End file.
